For the communication device, particularly a communication device used at home, such as a telephone or a facsimile, not only its function and performance but also its design are important. Taking the example of the telephone, various key buttons that are pressed to make a call have been devised to improve designability. For example, a light transmissive material is used for a character part to describe the numerals of the key buttons such as 1, 2, . . . , a material through which light is difficult to pass is used around the character part, and a transmission section and a shielding section are formed by two-color injection molding. Accordingly, when the light of a backlight is applied from the inside of the key button, the light is transmitted from the inside of the key button through the character part to be discharged to the outside. As a result, the character part can stand out (e.g., Patent Literature 1).